


Sticks and Bones

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, another Tumblr prompt, but intense flirting, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is accidentally a little too rough with Marinette during their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Yup another tumblr prompt. If anyone wants leave me a suggestion my tumblr is fryingpanss.tumblr.com and if I like it I'll write it :P

"Ah…A-Adrien! S-stop! Ah! Y-you're hurting me!"

     Adrien Agreste instantly stopped the moment he heard the word "hurt". His eyes blew wide with worry as he watched a tear slid down Marinette's pain stricken face, and he instantly pulled out of her. She continued to softly whimper and moan as Adrien backed away from her. Her previously lewd-flushed cheeks were now red for a different reason. Adrien held his hand over his mouth in shock. He had no idea he was going so hard on her.

"Oh my god, Mari…I-I'm so sorry," he stuttered his apology. She wasn't…bleeding was she? Goddamnit. This was their first time too.

"I-it's okay…" she breathed softly as she sat up and winced.

"Stay down, Mari. You're hurt," he instructed. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

     The amount of nervous energy coming off of Adrien could fill an ocean. He kept his hands bunched in the sheets over his lap as he watched her with concerned eyes. Although it did still hurt like a bitch Mari was strong enough to gingerly move around a little.

"No, you should lay down. I-I'll get you your clothes and some tea or something warm to drink, okay?" He spoke as he got up and started dressed himself. He tore off the condom with trembling fingers, he was already flaccid anyways, and continued to pull up his boxers.

"Seriously, Adrien. I'll be okay. You don't need to-"

"Rest. Mari. Okay?" He replied sharply. She took one look at his expression. He was practically begging.

"Alright," she sighed and returned her back to his soft sheets.

"Good. Don't push yourself, but here's your underwear and you can wear my shirt since its looser and you won't have to move much to get in to it and…I'll be back with some warm green tea. Your favorite right?" He rambled. She nodded and smiled at him softly.

"Thank you…" she murmured. He buttoned up his jeans and shook his head.

"No need," he replied before running out and leaving Marinette to her privacy.

     Mari sighed as she grabbed the garments Adrien had set on the bed. She slowly slipped on her underwear and bra before wiggling in to his teeshirt. It had occurred to her how grateful she was for Adrien's logic after she had accidentally wiggled too much and a sharp pain shot up between her legs. Her breath hitched and she left the shirt alone halfway over she stomach.

     Once Marinette was settled in she stared up at the ceiling and thrummed her fingers on her stomach. Her head was starting to ache, but it was very minor. Still her pelvic region was burning. Hopefully Adrien would think to bring some pain relievers too. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she waited. The pain wasn't too bad. She's experienced ten times worse as Ladybug. That made her wonder why he was suddenly freaking out over this, yet when they're in battle as Ladybug and Chat Noir he trusts that she's okay. How interesting.

     Those bright green eyes were burned in to the back of her eyelids. She couldn't erase his earnest panicked expression and eagerness to take care of her. Did he really think she was that hurt? Sure it stung and it was uncomfortable, but she wasn't dying. She took another deep breath when the door opened and she looked over to see Adrien with a tray of many many things.

"Alright. I got you some green tea, some Advil, a hot pack, a cold pack, and a glass of water," he said as he placed the tray on his nightstand. Marinette giggled.

"Adrien you're too sweet," she grinned.

     Adrien looked over at her. He was still obviously worried. It was written all over his face. Marinette reached out to hold his hand and comfort him, but he pulled his hand away. She blinked up at him.

"Adrien why won't you let me hold your hand?" She asked.

"I…" he held his hands together.

"I hurt you…I-I shouldn't touch you for a while," he said truthfully. Marinette frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

     He shook his head down at his hands. She groaned and rolled her eyes before grabbing his elbow and tugging him down to the bed. Adrien yelped and was suddenly face to face with Marinette. Before he could speak her lips were pressed against his.

 

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Mari, I'm really sorry," he whispered. She reached over and cupped his face. Her thumb swept across his jaw as she took in every detail of his face.

"I forgive you, Adrien. I understand you didn't mean to," she cooed. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I really didn't. I didn't know I could…do that," he muttered shyly and blushing. She giggled.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Um…y-y'know…" he felt embarrassed talking about it.

     So far their first time was nothing like he imagined it to be. First they were supposed to be studying for their final project for French class, and then they completely made a mess of the papers. After that Adrien couldn't get the damn condom out of the packet. That's what he gets for using scissors when he practiced putting them on. Then he couldn't get over the fact that they were actually doing it and almost chickened out. And now they had completely stopped because Adrien couldn't do it right and Marinette was teasing him for it.

"Let's say I don't know," she challenged and cupped his other cheek.

"I didn't know…I could get…in it," he mumbled incoherently. Marinette blinked.

"What was that?"

"I-I didn't know I could get that in to it…okay?" He spoke louder and looked anywhere except her cerulean eyes. Marinette blinked and then grinned. He could see it out of the corner of his eyes and blushed deeper. She bit her lip.

"You liked it that much?" She whispered. He nodded shyly.

"Like…how much exactly?" She questioned.

"A lot…" he muttered.

"I liked it a lot too…do you wanna-" she was cut off by a pained moan when she tried to move closer. His eyes snapped to her and he tried to stifle a laugh.

"You should rest more before you start seducing me again," he told her. Her jaw dropped.

"Again? Excuse you mister, but you're the one who started tickling me and kissing me when we were supposed to be focusing on our project," she pointed out. He laughed.

"Excuse _you_ missy, but you're the one who straddled me on my couch when I stopped," he bit back.

"Well you're the one who grabbed my ass."

"You're the one with the perfectly grab-able ass."

"Um that's a lie. Your ass is exceptionally grab-able."

"Pff! Not as grab-able as yours."

"Fight me, Agreste. You have a bubble butt and you know it."

"I have a sugar-free chewing gum ass thank you very much."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that," she sassed. He opened his mouth to reply but was quickly stopped by Marinette's. She smiled against the kiss and pressed her forehead against his when she pulled back.

"You have the most grab-able bubblicious ass out there," she whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"More grab-able than this?" He asked as he trailed his hand down to her butt and gave it a firm squeeze. She bit her lip.

"Yes," she hummed and did the same.

     Adrien chuckled and leaned in again to kiss her. She kissed him back and undid his jeans to easily slid her hand back over his butt and under the denim. He smiled against the kiss before deepening it and squeezing a bit harder. She hummed with delight before lightly nipping his lower lip. He straight up growled and accidentally pulled her hips close rougher than he intended. It would've been extremely arousing had the sudden jerking motion not provoke the soreness in her groin. She gasped and pulled back.

"Shit," she hissed. He let go of her butt and backed off.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot," he apologized as he hurriedly stood back up and opened up the bottle of Advil.

"Me too," she groaned curling in on her side. Adrien handed her a couple of the pills along with the water. She gingerly sat up and accepted the medicine and water from him.

"Thanks," she sighed and knocked back the rest of the water.

"No problem," he murmured while rubbing her back.

"How about we save the incredibly endearing teasing a flirting for later when I'm less sore…geez," she mumbled. He nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

"Do you want the cold pack or the hot pack or something?" He asked. She nodded.

"The tea please…and the cold pack. Warm pack is better for like menstrual cramps."

"I'll make a note of that," he replied as he handed her the ice and her tea.

"Thank you," she smiled and sipped the warm drink. Adrien sat next to her on the bed and comfortingly rubbed her shoulders some more. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't want you to be afraid to touch me or…h-have sex again in the future because of this, okay?" She spoke. He listened intently and nodded.

"I…we're both virgins…I guess, and we both have no idea what we're doing. So this isn't your fault, a-and you stopped when I asked you to, so everything is okay…okay?"

"Okay," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"And that earlier we both forgot it's okay. I don't want you to feel bad because I-I wanted you to do that and I wish it didn't hurt because I w-was…um…g-gonna go with it I guess," she stuttered and sipped her drink again. Adrien blushed a little.

"So…um…do you wanna try again another time? Like when you're feeling better and such?" He asked. She paused for a moment. Her hair was in her face so Adrien had no idea how red her face was.

"Y-yes," she stuttered pressing the ice pack firmer against her lap.

"Okay. I'll be more gentle next time then," he assured her and kissed the top of her head again.

"W-well…y-you don't have to be…s-super gentle," she mumbled. He pulled back to look at her and raise a brow.

"Huh?"

"I mean…i-it wasn't bad. It was really good until it h-hurt," she said avoiding his eyes. He blinked.

"So…you like it rough?" He questioned. She took a gulp of her green tea, and then paused.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"What?"

"D-don't make me answer that question," she begged. He turned her head so she was glaring up at him. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"How rough do you like it?" He purred. She picked his shoulder and he yelped.

"Not fair," he complained and rubbed his shoulder.

"That's what you get. Besides I told you to save the stupid endearing stuff for when my vagina doesn't feel like squashed burrito," she sassed and finished up her tea. He laughed and took her empty cup to place on the tray.

"Alright. I'll tone down my seductive charm," he replied and then turned to kiss her cheek.

"Tone it down not turn it up," she scolded and stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips when her tongue retreated and pressed his forehead to hers again.

"Okay. How about I wrap you up in some warm blankets and you can rest for a bit while I-"

"No," she interrupted. He lifted a brow.

"No?"

"Cuddle with me instead," she said setting down her ice pack on the tray and carefully crawling back on the bed.

     Adrien watched her as Marinette tugged on his hand, and then finally followed her. She curled up against him and rested her head on his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed the top of her head again. She wound her arms around his waist in return and nuzzled deeper in to his bare chest. A sigh escaped her lips and Adrien felt himself start to finally relax.

"I love you," she hummed.

"I love you too," he replied.

"I'm so glad we said I love you before we tried this…it makes me feel happy," she said.

"Me too. Rest now," he hushed. She sighed and rested her eyes.

"You're the best boyfriend, Adrien," she murmured. He smiled.

"Only for the best girlfriend."


End file.
